


【PWP】降落

by sweetsweetsweet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Interesting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsweetsweet/pseuds/sweetsweetsweet
Summary: 东飘西飘的风筝，放风筝的人与天空。他又该如何降落？
Relationships: 元与均棋 - Relationship, 棋次方, 龚朔
Kudos: 5





	【PWP】降落

上海是个好地方。  
郑棋元慢慢地附身趴在阳台上，神色高傲如视察领土的君王。  
他不难忘记，他小男友在这片土地上读书，唱歌，成长。  
还有做爱。

烟寂寞地去试图温暖这微冷的夜，因主人走神过久而积起的烟灰无奈地自己跳下高空。  
郑棋元抽烟的手法略显生疏，自从徐均朔给他多唠叨了几遍后，郑棋元一直用的是电子烟。  
郑棋元双指夹着烟，眼却看着远方，他手腕抬起，将烟递向唇边，却在半途被另一处温热的唇截了去。  
郑棋元神色没有变化，清透的眼眸是一潭平静的深水，映着龚子棋的眉眼。  
龚子棋将口腔间烟化作的云雾倾吐尽。  
“郑棋元。”龚子棋取下了烟，兴许是故意地挑了挑眉。  
郑棋元没有回应，他的神色如刚才一般。  
他透过龚子棋凝视着另一个灵魂，接着扯了扯嘴角，笑意在他脸上晕开。  
夜幕与星光将郑棋元的身形细细勾勒，屋内暖色的光笼在他脸上，大概是刚刚喝的红酒的原因，如猫般的唇与脸颊上染上了抹可口的微红。  
龚子棋大概是可以理解当初徐均朔的心情了。  
郑棋元笑时眼睛里跳跃着星光。  
而他眼底的光也是对少年欲望的容许。

情再难自制。  
两具温暖的躯体刹那间触碰，此刻，再优美的语言都显得空洞，唇齿间的博弈更加令人着迷。  
郑棋元不愧是情场上的老手，他柔软的舌尖如调皮的猫儿，在龚子棋的唇齿间不时挑逗几下，却又忽的躲开，勾着龚子棋在横冲直撞间向他索取更多。  
二人以几近亲密的姿势相吻着走向浴室。

“做过这个吗？”龚子棋放过对方被吻到充血的唇，上面残存的醉红是刚才疯狂的印证。  
“猜。”郑棋元舔了舔唇角，神色如偷着腥的猫。  
但猫咪调皮的下场是一顿毫不留情的惩罚。  
外套，腰带，裤子，一件一件被随手丢弃在地。  
郑棋元腰细得狠，规律的生活使他腰部紧致的如少年。  
龚子棋单手环着他的腰，给彼此换了个更舒服些的位置。  
唇间的水声与水流冲击肉体的水声相交织。  
郑棋元的身子明显有了反应，他脊背紧绷着不动，腰上却早已软了。龚子棋的手触碰到他收紧硬撑着的肌肉便颇有恶趣味地又在腰上掐了两把，在白皙的腰间留下了两道转瞬即逝的红印。  
水流被调成了汇聚的水柱，冲击着郑棋元无助收缩的小穴。龚子棋将手指探了进去教育一番，一根试着可以了，便加到两根，揉捏按压地做着扩张工作，随着扩张的动作，穴内溜进了丝丝冷风，生理性地去收缩。  
龚子棋的手指也感受到了收缩动作对手指的挤压，抽出来在屁股上轻轻拍了两下，复而又插入，还没忘了多追加一根，三根手指的插入让郑棋元经受不住，甚至难以将注意力转移到二人的接吻上。  
郑棋元狼狈的结束了这个绵长的吻，他侧头凑在龚子棋颈侧，用那被玩到略带哑的声音在龚子棋耳边说道。  
“你平时都这么做前戏？”龚子棋好像听到郑棋元轻笑了声。  
猎物被捕后的挣扎只会刺激猎人的征服欲。  
郑棋元明白这个道理，他闭上眼，他可以想象眼前这个年轻人会如何带来一阵更猛烈的反击。  
更粗鲁的扩张？  
郑棋元合着的眼紧了紧。

他猜对了一半。  
龚子棋明细不满足郑棋元的挑衅态度，他抓住郑棋元的手腕，一直往下按，按到还没缓过来的小穴上。  
“前辈教教我呗？”  
郑棋元愣了愣。  
但不得不说，郑棋元的扩张动作堪称娴熟，不同于龚子棋野蛮的猛烈扩张，郑棋元的动作更温柔而又处处踩在敏感点上。等到龚子棋伸手去检验时，穴口早已如烂熟的果子，急着等人来采撷。

但龚子棋此时偏偏不急。  
他拿出了早已准备好的肛塞，大概是出于恶趣味，造型是一根猫尾巴。  
郑棋元此刻也像只猫一样，脊背紧绷，难以抑制地僵着腰来支撑自己不倒下去。  
“来。”龚子棋动作像在抱着一只无力的猫，将郑棋元扶着回了卧室，明明只是几步路的距离，但郑棋元却几乎用尽了全身力气。  
老手终是老手，趁着二人刚刚费劲了力气坐上床，郑棋元便抢了这步先手，跨坐在龚子棋的腿上，上手解龚子棋裤子，等不及给裤子扒干净，便附身下去双手抓着龚子棋的老二套弄着玩。  
龚子棋爽到难以自控地发出了低沉的呻吟声，他的思绪随着下身的一次次愉悦的触摸东飘西飘去。

徐均朔手笨嘴也笨，掌握不好手上的手劲也不会在吞咽时用舌垫住不听话的牙尖，总是惹得龚子棋倒吸口气后大声感叹怎么会有这么不会给人口的存在。  
每当这时徐均朔总是会不服气的松开口，扑到龚子棋身上，两人在骂骂咧咧中达到高潮，龚子棋动作的粗暴总是在这种情况下派上用场，比较被干到高潮后，徐均朔便会难以说出一句完整的话语，而是被快感所操纵到发出从脆弱的呜声到大声的喊疼。  
龚子棋的征服欲也总是这样莫名的满足。

郑棋元的嘴不大，却刚好可以把这样个东西含在嘴里，反复吞咽。  
他的动作娴熟而小心，所过之处是令龚子棋感到一阵阵的酥麻与直击大脑的快感冲击。  
龚子棋在享受之余也没有闲着，他的手拎着那只猫尾，不断地扭动与抽拉。  
“呜。”郑棋元大概是忽的被触碰到了某处敏感点，身体肉眼可见的抖了抖，手上的肌肉的线条大声宣告着他还在硬撑。  
龚子棋将猫尾猛地多抽出了些，再趁着那鲜明的一溜水声猛地插入，却真是难为了郑棋元几乎是身子俯低着上身趴在龚子棋腿上，喉咙被硬塞入的堵塞感使他只能小声轻哼来表达到达高潮的刺激。  
龚子棋正准备继续转手里的猫尾，却感到下身被松开了些，是郑棋元实在受不住了想吐出来。  
龚子棋又怎么允许他这么做，愣是硬生生把对方的头尽可能温柔地按了按，郑棋元喉咙口被堵得更深了些，生理性的泪水难以控制地顺着他面颊而下，润湿了眉眼，更润湿了他的唇。  
白浊的精液与泪水混作一团，沿着郑棋元的下巴，留下一道可见的痕迹。  
龚子棋总算是放弃了手上的玩具，将猫尾一口气抽出，换得身下人一阵战栗。

郑棋元失了力气，任着龚子棋挑着他的下巴将他抱起些。  
龚子棋不去看那双早已被欲望浸满的眼，将对方转过身去，用还直挺着的二兄弟磨着穴口，也不急着插入，就在边缘处打转，磨得郑棋元受不住了，挺起身微微后弯，修长的颈肩与龚子棋的面相蹭，压在嗓子底的哼声催促着对方快些进一步插入。  
龚子棋难得见着对方这幅模样，不好好玩一番当然不肯配合。  
郑棋元难耐得很，偏偏自己又对不准，难受极了，便小声咬牙切齿地憋出一句“狗东西。”  
龚子棋当然听得见，磨在穴边缘的龟头也忍得累，猛地一记撑开穴壁插入。  
虽说做了扩张，到底是没碰过的地方，这一插叫郑棋元痛的也没顾及吝啬他的嗓子，呻吟从灵魂深处发出，被撕碎般的尾音不同于平日舞台上完美的收尾，却又声声更勾得人心生浮想。

龚子棋也不例外。  
他爱极了这种理智被揉碎时破裂的呻吟声。  
曾经是徐均朔，现在是郑棋元。

徐均朔的呻吟声不同，他不会去咬紧牙关忍住这些声音，而是将骂话一道带出，龚子棋有时也好奇这人怎么做个爱都这么吵。  
后来徐均朔离开学校，认识了郑棋元后，龚子棋很难再找到这样一个床上能精力充沛到这样的床伴。  
龚子棋有时候还怪羡慕郑棋元的。

但龚子棋没见过这样的徐均朔。  
徐均朔在他面前像是收了一身的刺，露出最柔软的部分任他触摸。  
郑棋元的节奏慢，他慢慢地探入，去抵着徐均朔的敏感点，细细的去磨，磨到小孩带着哭腔喊棋元哥求饶，他便会亲亲那张哭得满是泪痕的脸，让他放轻松。  
当然，有时小孩也喜欢喊他郑迪，这又有什么关系呢。  
那是他的均朔，那个会胡闹着挂在他身上，会喝醉了后迷迷糊糊喊郑迪喊棋元哥最好的均朔。  
郑棋元在一次又一次身下的冲击中将思绪抛向天际。

他们彼此之间互助找到了一个宣泄口，肆无忌惮地发泄。

下身的肉柱在穴内不断抽插，淫乱的水声与男人齿缝间挤出的喘声谱写成肉欲的乐章。  
龚子棋去咬郑棋元的后颈脖，牙尖轻轻地磨在软肉上，佐以细细地吸吮与舌尖的撩动，惹得郑棋元身子战栗地停不下来。  
龚子棋像是想去安慰对方不要紧张，嘴上的动作松了开，结为一个温柔的吻，落在对方被咬出红印的位置。

郑棋元明显有些累了，身子向后靠在龚子棋身上，头枕在龚子棋肩上，脸侧过去含对方的耳垂，碎发刮在龚子棋的颈脖上，有些痒。  
龚子棋不得不感叹老手的会撩。  
龚子棋手摩挲着郑棋元的腰，舒适得发出几声轻哼。  
郑棋元忽的停下了嘴上的动作。

“你们那天，也是这么做的？”  
郑棋元的嗓音懒懒的，带着激情过后的低哑，鼻息呼出的温热有意无意地撩过龚子棋的耳根，也将摇摇晃晃的欲火又复撩起。

“你试试？”龚子棋将郑棋元转过身。  
映入眼的是郑棋元一双深潭水般的眼，只是此刻的潭水早已被春意撩动泛动波澜，每一处波水荡漾都泛起情欲。  
眼角因为刚刚哭过的原因，晕开了一团情色渲染的红。

郑棋元的脚腕被龚子棋抓住拎起。  
郑棋元的腿细长而白，龚子棋顺着脚腕摸上去将人下身提起来些。  
“嗯……啊。”  
郑棋元又怎么会不知道龚子棋想干什么，下身的再一次猛烈插入使得刚刚歇息的后穴再一次被撑开，因为正面做的原因，龚子棋更加方便地去用吸住郑棋元胸前的乳头，用牙尖慢慢地去刺激逐渐坚挺的乳头。

郑棋元的呻吟声毫不逊色于他的歌声，脚也不会任性地乱动乱踢，只是时不时会被一阵一阵的快感刺激到颤抖。  
龚子棋试图用手上的抚摸去平复颤抖，却只能令颤抖更加猛烈。

龚子棋用一张嘴伺候着一只乳头，用一只手玩弄着另一只乳头。  
郑棋元只能将身子舒展地后仰试图降低身上与快感并存的痛苦，汗水顺着颈线而下浸湿了床单与龚子棋的发梢。

夜晚的云四处游荡，正如那天上的思绪胡乱的飞。  
龚子棋想到徐均朔，想到他被汗湿透的发，想到他喊到喑哑的嗓，想到落得一地的衣物狼藉。  
他们在校园中相识，没有什么特殊的故事，关系几乎是水到渠成。  
第一次做爱总是笨拙而莽撞的。  
徐均朔痛得一次次想把龚子棋推开，却又被对方钳制住无法挣脱，只能哭喊着痛骂狗东西龚子棋。龚子棋下手不知轻重，只会莽莽撞撞地在对方身体中横冲直撞，二人的吻技更是烂的糟糕，吻到最后干脆咬破了彼此的唇，满嘴充溢着腥甜的血味。  
下身的穴内，血混着精液作润滑剂，带着二人一次又一次共赴极乐之巅。

第二天，徐均朔并没有像龚子棋想的那样大骂他一通，因为徐均朔连骂他的力气都没有，整个人蔫巴巴地趴在床上，嗓子都给喊哑了，只能在手机上发消息diss。  
二人之后的故事就是烂俗的三流爱情故事，时不时吵着吵着就可以吵到床上，二人夜不归宿的频率也越来越高。  
事情最终截止于龚子棋休学的那一年。

等龚子棋再回来时，徐均朔又离开，他们就想擦肩而过的风筝与天，而现在，风筝落到了郑棋元怀里。  
但是总有起风的一天，至少天空这样相信。

风筝在倒转中降落于天空。

他们再次做爱时已熟练了太多，至少龚子棋以为他还像以往那样熟悉徐均朔每一次触碰到敏感带的喘息，熟悉他每一个下意识逃离的动作。

可他错了。

徐均朔每一处与以往相似，却又处处不相似。

龚子棋恼他哭着喊郑棋元的名字，郑棋元怕他与旧情人复燃。

放风筝的人找上了天空。

龚子棋将无处宣泄的情感化作爱欲灌注给郑棋元。  
郑棋元用容许来教导眼前这个经历太少的毛头小子。

龚子棋去咬他的锁骨，咬他的喉结，咬他的唇，他又回到了第一个夜晚的那个情场笨蛋，只是这次他所应对的是郑棋元，一个情场老手，一个太过诱人而危险的存在。  
郑棋元的喘息将龚子棋的魂牢牢地勾住，它是催情的良药，是令人深陷其中的陷阱。

这个男人危险的很，他从接过烟的那一刻就该明白。  
龚子棋用唇堵住郑棋元的呻吟声。  
但一个大胆的猎手总是渴望一个危险的猎物。

郑棋元的眼底是光，是龚子棋抢不走的光，是徐均朔所追求的光。  
龚子棋注视着郑棋元的眼，觉得自己也快被吸进去了般。

精液充塞了郑棋元的后穴，二人都已筋疲力尽。  
但龚子棋仍还算负责地扶着郑棋元回浴室里做清理，他这一次的动作尽可能得温柔。

郑棋元的手机亮起响了几声铃声，又因无人接听又黯淡下去。

放风筝的人与天空。  
他又该如何降落？

这一次他

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次搞这种题材有点刺激。  
> 晚上睡前赶工产物如果有地方写的比较草稿dbq。


End file.
